


weekly prompts!

by blueskieswastaken



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I don’t judge. Sometimes we just need girls., Sanitized Octolings, The pearlina is in chapter 2, if you wanna go ahead and skip to that!, not sure what to tag- will tag as i go!, who are sadly unnamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskieswastaken/pseuds/blueskieswastaken
Summary: I’m in a discord server that does prompts every week and this is where I’ll keep them to share themPrompts will be at start of each chapter
Relationships: Pearl/Marina (Splatoon)
Kudos: 5





	1. test

**Author's Note:**

> Modify/Mutate/Bioluminescent

They shiver.  
They aren’t sure why- but they shiver.  
Maybe it’s from the eerie silence of the test chamber, maybe the sickening, nauseating scent of cleanser and alcohol.  
Or maybe it’s the fact that they don’t know who they are.  
Whatever it is, they shiver.  
It’s freezing cold. They’re afraid.  
They don’t know why they shiver.

They wince as they step on the strange device on the floor. It spits out a weapon for them... a splattershot, with accompanying bombs. They smile, for the first time, when they look it over. 

Finally. They can defend themselves.  
Their hearts sink as a thought zips across their mind: what are they defending themselves from?  
Their shivering continues as they step up to the turnstile and the little sea pig on the floor begins speaking to them.  
They try to listen, but his words don’t process in their mind.  
“Test.... shoot.... goal.”  
They take a deep breath.  
“Visibility... poor... good luck.”

As they shakily raise the card to the turnstile’s scanner, they hear him once again after a pause.  
“Take care out there.”  
The doors open, sending them stumbling toward the first checkpoint as it lit up beneath their heels.  
There’s chatter from their CQ-80. They ignore it- they don’t need the distraction.

They freeze, hearing something appear above them.  
“Target acquired.”  
Before they can process what happened, they’re getting shot at on the same level they are. On instinct, they shoot back, barely processing what they’re shooting at until they believe they’re safe, taking the chance to climb the pillar that their adversary had just jumped down from, leaving her dazed and confused.

She was an octoling, just like them. But something was wrong. Her skin was a sickly green, her tentacles stained blue, eyes glowing teal behind harsh red sunglasses. Her movements were stiff, and it made them sick to their stomach, because it wasn’t natural. It was wrong. It looked like she was in pain.

They thought they could see old tear stains on her cheeks. They consider putting her out of her misery, aiming their splattershot with a shaky breath- but would a single splat be mercy? Would she just come back, over and over, stuck in a loop? How many times has she been splatted before?

They sigh, looking at the gate behind them. They’ll need to splat her anyways to move on. 

So, they do, pausing to watch the puddle of deep pink ink as the gate opens and they continue onward, watching two more octolings just like her appear and attack. 

When they approach one who’s wielding a roller, they look at her expression- rage, mixed with fear as they shoot at her with a silent promise to themselves that it was mercy. They were, at least temporarily, taking her pain, letting her relax, even if for a few minutes at most.

They wonder what she fears.  
They shiver.


	2. stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one half of one pearlina, maybe  
> gentlegiant is Marina’s screen name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Demon   
> I chose the first four lines of the chorus of Touch-Tone Telephone   
> (@ the end if you have not heard the song.)

”10 P.M. on the dot,” Pearl mutters as she pulls up the website she’s so commonly visited. A streaming site, where she comes to watch a wonderful-sounding girl with just a little bit of an accent and tiny hint of matching lisp.   
Her brother, for once, decided not to constantly pester her about disappearing into her room every single Friday night to watch this girl play shitty Fifth-Page-of-Google video games, because he knows he shuts himself in his room every day.  
As she pulls up the stream and pulls out her phone, a small grin appears on her face as she hears the girl’s soft, gentle voice over her microphone.

“Hello-? Oh. Oh, goodness. That’s a good-... I’m sorry. I got a new mic and haven’t had the chance to use it yet.”  
The few viewers in the chat (only around five or six, as far as Pearl could tell) told her it was alright, including Pearl herself.  
She’d never seen this girl’s face, though she has a feeling it didn’t matter- they’d spoken, once or twice, in a group chat when she decided to link her stream a few months ago.   
GentleGiant, that’s what everyone calls her.  
Pearl wonders if the girl’s screen name had anything to do with her species- she knows G’s an octoling, but other than that... nothing. Then again, the rest of the server knew just as much about Pearl, so who’s she to judge?  
Pearl smiles while she watches the chat slowly chug along, watching all the usernames flick by- Gen wasn’t a huge streamer, given how few people were watching, so she loved that she could hear the smile on the girl’s face when an old friend showed up again.

It was interesting, to Pearl, how every single stream there was a completely new cast of people. Nobody ever showed up two weeks in a row. It was always every other week, or every two weeks, that someone familiar popped up in the chat and made G very excited to see them again.

This week, it’s someone named Mazed_And_Cornfused, and, right on cue, Giant let out a delighted “Oh, hello, old friend!” the moment she saw them posting in the chat.  
This week, her game was a simple party game- she explained how it worked, people in chat grab another device (the first being used for the stream) and participated that way. 

Pearl brought out her phone and hopped in right after Gen did, smiling when she said hello to her friend.   
“How are you, P?” she asks, in that low, almost sleepy tone she always has.   
“I’m doing just fine. I hope you’re holding up well?”  
“Mmhm! My mother bought me some new books, I think you would like them.”  
“Really? You know I ain’t a huge fan..”  
“Well, they have movies too. But I don’t think they’re as good.”

Pearl laughs, listening to Gen start to ramble about the books- something or other about magical libraries? She kind of zoned out after a few minutes, though she did her best to take in what she could, what with G’s thick accent (Octarian...?) only being emphasized by her speech periodically speeding up.   
She does this, sometimes. Gets caught up in whatever she’s talking about and gets carried away.  
Pearl’s smile fades when she sees the amount of people watching the stream lower, clicking down by one, three, five. She doesn’t mention it to Gen... she doesn’t want the other girl to stop talking. She could listen to that voice for hours.

But not in a gay way.  
Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to call you every day   
> I’m rehearsing what to say  
> When the truth comes out  
> Of my very own mouth
> 
> (There is more of this! It’s just that I feel kinda rushed and want to get this to The Server before the prompt expires.)


End file.
